Reforging of Bonds
by Paradox en Vogue
Summary: Two jinchuuriki duke it out in the forests outside Konoha, and when they fall, their inner demons rediscover what it means to experience the outside world for themselves.


** Author Notes: Hey so this is my first yaoi fanfiction. I learned how to write by reading Living Paradox, now dead. You should read his stuff it's great. This is a Kurama/Shukaku pairing. Enjoy!**

**&&&&&&&&&&############ $$$$$$$$$$^^^^^^^^^^^^ **

It was just after the two boys had fallen. Gamabunta disappeared in an enormous cloud of smoke, and the battlefield fell still. One head of gold, one of crimson, both lay unconscious five feet from each other, bodies bruised and exhausted. It was in this moment that something stirred from within the boy of golden hair. The demon fox which had lent Naruto but a tiny glimmer of his true power stirred as he felt the once so familiar sensation of another bijuu's chakra. And this was a particular bijuu, the Ichibi…

_**"Shukaku…"**_ the titan breathed. An instinct which had been unable to affect him for over a hundred years was now tearing at the fox. With all his will and his wit, the fox pressed against the seal, and after he struck a contract to not harm the boy, the demon was granted temporary but total access. He, the nine-tailed fox, felt again what it was like to have a body. His face, or rather, his vessel's, was harshly pressing into the dirt and rock of the forest bed. The fox pressed himself up with his arms and immediately felt the response of exhaustion from his human vessel. "This won't do…"

With little effort, the demon pressed his chakra forward to rehabilitate the bruised but unbroken body. In seconds he was standing again, and his eyes fell upon the bloodied body of Gaara. "So you are his new vessel…equally as young…equally as damaged I presume," the fox stated as he pressed his vessel's body forward. He picked Gaara up bridal style and quickly moved away from the scene. There was a secluded grove he knew, a good place to talk…. Within moments he arrived, and he gingerly placed the redhead down before pulling his shirt up, inspecting Gaara's midsection. "Ah, here," the fox began triumphantly as his fingers found the markings of a seal on the jinchuuriki's left side. "What a poorly designed seal. Has the Sand learned nothing these last hundred years?" The fox formed sign after sign in a flash before swirling crimson chakra covered his right hand. Kanji appeared on his fingers, and he plunged the arm forward, causing the redhead to groan in pain. The original seal was blown away in an instant, and Gaara's chakra network lit up like a Christmas tree on fire. He screamed, his sand flying in circles and jagged lines.

Kyuubi covered his mouth and then began a second incantation. Within moments the rogue chakra was contained again, but this time in a seal that mirrored the fox's. This seal would better protect the Jinchuuriki; he knew the old seal would fail any time the container fell asleep, and tormenting dreams would afflict both bijuu and Jinchuuriki. "There, much more stable." Now the fox smiled as he touched the new seal. Gaara flinched in his sleep, but he remained unconscious. Kyuubi slipped his consciousness into the redhead's body, and within moments he stood on a scarred battlefield in which a large cage kept a very angry raccoon sealed.

Now the fox was in his original form: flowing red hair, a taller but slim and strong body, whisker marks full and mature, vulpine ears sitting atop his head like a regal crown, and nine silky tails flowing behind him, and all of this wrapped in a velvety gold and black robe. Kyuubi stared at himself for a short moment before smiling and walking up to the cage. Shukaku was screaming and thrashing, not even having noticed him yet. Sand flew against the steel bars but had no effect. He punched and scratched, and even shot air bullets at the ceiling and bars, but it yielded nothing.

"Shukaku!" the fox-man called out, rich voice booming over the land and instantly catching the Ichibi's attention. "Shukaku…" he said more sweetly as he continued approaching the bars. "How many years has it been since last I saw you? You've grown stronger since then…"

"Is that you?" asked the enormous sand beast. He began shrinking, becoming a silver-haired man a few inches shorter than Kyuubi, a single stone-colored tail trailing behind him. Similarly hued ears with patterns of blue accent were now atop his head, and his yellow diamond eyes showed only longing. "Please do not lie to me Kami…Kurama is that really you?" The redhead nodded as he came up to the bars. A quick hand shot up to his cheek only to take it in the most gentle and unsure touch. Kurama, the fox-man, took it gingerly in his own and nodded before turning it over in his hold and kissing the back of it tenderly. "The holy six paths…Kurama," the one-tailed demon breathed, tears falling from his eyes. "It's been a hundred and thirty seven long years. I thought you had forgotten me…or left me…my love." More tears began to fall, and Kurama's expression fell and softened.

"Never," he declared surely. Shukaku shivered and put both arms around the redhead, pulling him close and nuzzling his chest between the bars. "Time and fate have not been easy on us, but I never forgot you…but it almost made me forget how to feel. The air, the water, the taste of blood, the feel of my love's soft skin despite his affinity for the harsh, wearing sands…" Shukaku laughed at the last bit. "Shukaku, we do not have an eternity of time yet to make up for all those years, but we have a day. Come with me, to the outside, at least for a while. I fixed your seal. Make a contract. As long as you vow to not harm your vessel, it will let you pass temporarily. Of course, there is a time limit, and mine is running I'm afraid." The silver-haired man nodded.

When Kurama snapped back to reality, the redhead in his arms remained unconscious. "Shu?" Within moments Gaara's eyes snapped open to reveal black orbs and yellow diamonds. "Welcome back Shukaku…" The Ichibi felt himself push into a sitting position, and he reveled in the feel of a soft breeze. "My sweet…" Kurama took his raccoon's lips into his own and slowly kissed the demon which had been at his side for hundreds of years. Shukaku began to cry and deepened the kiss, moaning and gasping in joy at the feel of his love's chakra embracing him so fully and lovingly. With Kurama, Shukaku was cherished; with Kurama, Shukaku was loved on all levels. When they broke apart, the one-tail took the blond-boy's face in his hands and smiled as he rubbed the adorable whiskers. Kurama's were more mature still, but this youthful manifestation reminded him of their earlier days.

"Kurama, your jinchuuriki's so cute when you possess him…ever considered going blond?" Shukaku inquired. Kurama laughed heartily and nibbled at his love's ear. "Hnn, it feels so good to be with you again…"

"Then while we have time, be with me fully again," Kurama stated as he brought them into another slow, sensual kiss. Without skipping a beat, he began undressing the redhead, Shukaku assisting and undressing the blond. Ruby and Gold shown back at each other as they fully unclothed, lips only breaking when absolutely necessary. "Transform…my vessel would be quite unhappy if I had him lose his virginity without him even feeling it. And yours I'm sure…has no experience or even thought on the subject." Shukaku snickered but did as asked. Within moments of coming to his true stature, the raccoon found himself bound in five tails, one for each limb and one for his waist. Kurama's tails were so strong and yet so soft. He moaned at the feel of such hot chakra surrounding him again. It had truly been too long.

Kurama smiled. Within moments of simply touching his love, Shukaku had a shameless, and there was no shame between them in this, erection: a solid nine inches of Ichibi that the fox simply adored. He, however, couldn't hold off his own arousal for long. Just the thought of coupling after so long had Kurama beginning to harden. He stepped over to his love and straddled his hips before leaning down and kissing the living daylights out of Shukaku. The tanuki moaned whorishly and fought to move his arms in hopes of embracing his love. Kurama relented on the arms, hugging his love close as they reaffirmed old bonds which time had stolen away for over a hundred years. When the two required breath, they separated only by inches, and they cupped each other's faces in admiration. As Kurama began again, he re-bound Shukaku and moved to the side. Two more tails began massaging the raccoon's thighs, making the raccoon thrash and moan in unabated lust.

"I love your smile, your moans, your body, your passion Shu," the fox breathed.

"Ungh, Kurama, my love you bastard, please do not tease me after all these years!" Shukaku called out. The fox relented and grasped the throbbing nine inches of raccoon. Shukaku tried to bend in half: he had always been sensitive, but not since their first couplings had Kurama seen this kind of confusion and trust, the raccoon's eyes wildly opening and squeezing shut as if that would somehow dull the overloading pleasure. Within a couple strokes Shukaku was moaning at a fevered pitch, and even overpowering the tail around his waist, he thrust upward, moaning the fox's name as several powerful shots of cum erupted from him, his entire body shaking violently even as it was securely held. Kurama had never seen his love's seed soar so high into the air, only for gravity to bring it back down across his stomach, chest, and face. Shukaku was still quaking and trembling, so Kurama released him, the silver haired man curling into himself and rubbing his hands sensually over his body, moaning and groaning in the ecstasy of afterglow. Kurama brought the fresh strands of cum on his fingers to his lips and moaned as he ingested his love's seed. It had truly been too long.

Before the redhead could react, he was jumped and was pinned down. Shukaku finished a set of signs, and bindings appeared on each of Kurama's limbs and tails. "Now my love, I will make you remember what it's like to have my mouth work on your very hard sex." Kurama blushed but smiled excitedly. "But only of course," Shukaku began as he turned around from his sitting position on the fox's chest, "if you help me remember what it's like to have your chakra dance across and through me." The one-tail rose on his knees, and to the redhead's shock, he was still fully hard, member pushing against his chin. Shukaku backed up, and with the slightest touch, Kurama guided the pulsing head to the edge of his mouth with his tongue.

"Of course Shukaku, my love of all loves," the redhead spoke reverently. He opened his mouth and took the head in, but he held off. Shukaku shivered in anticipation as he stared at the solid foot of fox demon thrumming in front of him. Kurama was large even for a demon. To a human he'd be giant. He knew he still had the skills to torment his partner with the deepest of what humans called sinful pleasures, but that didn't remove the anxiety and worry easily. With wariness Shukaku leaned down and began to lick at the head, to which Kurama already elicited a low groan of satisfaction, small enough to not be felt, but loud enough to hear. The raccoon had his encouragement and soon had his daring back. The licking became fervent, and Kurama moaned more earnestly, the vibrations causing a growl of deep satisfaction to resonate from the Ichibi. He then began to lick from tip to base, causing Kurama to let go of his cock and moan slowly as his fingers and tails twitched.

"You know it's been too long when I can get you with that," Shukaku panted. But the raccoon knew just beyond were Kurama's weakest points. He continued three more passes up and down the shaft to Kurama's absolute pleasurable frustration. Shukaku even got the elder fox to beg Kami for relief, but the torture had only just begun. The devilish tanuki went lower, sucking a testicle full of waiting cum into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue and making his love give in by shouting a river of curses and thrashing, the chakra bonds holding him in place. As he lightly teethed the soft egg, Kurama groaned and tensed, hissing in pain.

"Shu, gentler please," the fox begged. The raccoon shrunk and felt disappointed with himself. "It's alright love, we have both lost touch with the finer points." Shukaku nodded and continued his massage, stroking the partially softened shaft with his hand to reinvigorate the fire. Needless to say he had Kurama back to where he wanted in no time. In a final tortuous move, the silver-haired demon dipped lower, to the sensitive nerves between the fox demon's balls and his entrance. Much more gently, the raccoon teethed these nerves and licked as he massaged the thighs so strong they had often bruised him in years past. Kurama saw white and moaned loudly, Shukaku unexpectedly having a stream of cum beginning pumping over his neck. He shook in pleasure at the warmth and felt the redhead's pelvic muscles tensing beneath his chest. "Hmmm, Foxy's been saving that load for me," the raccoon spoke in a seductive, accusatory tone as he caught the dripping seed and scooped up the rest.

"Of course, for I would share it with no other," Kurama spoke breathlessly, genuinely. Shukaku smiled and drank the load from his hand, not losing a single drop but for the sticky veil left on his neck. He moaned at the sweet and tangy taste as well as the sensation of his love's power dripping hot down his throat. Demons' seed was heavily fused with enriched chakra that would ensure impregnation after a certain ceremony held by a demon elder. Someday, Shukaku hoped Kurama would ask for a child; he wanted to share that gift with his love. Oh yes, males could be impregnated, but only after obtaining the blessing of a demon elder. The same was true for females impregnating other females and the common male-female pairs. All had to be blessed by a demon elder before coupling to produce a child, and each would need a new blessing before being able to carry again. Shukaku felt his love's predominantly fire-based chakra swirl in his stomach and spread into his body. When this happened, he could more easily share pleasure with the fox, for he could minutely feel the other's pleasure through his chakra.

The raccoon lined his member back with Kurama's mouth, it still being hard and jumping for more thorough attention. And the redhead remained at attention as well. This coupling would be unimpeded, completely unimpeded as fate would have it. The redhead took the head in and lined up to take the shaft into his throat, and Shukaku let a hot breath run across his love's pulsing cock. He closed his eyes, leaned in, and took the head into his mouth slowly, Kurama gasping as heat began to engulf him. A couple of inches was all the raccoon would dare try for now, for he felt his throat retching even at this. At this his ears flattened, his body slacking in disappointment. Instantly Kurama let go of his prize and spoke up.

"A hundred and thirty years my love, I could not ask for more. You could barely manage that when you were virgin. I could not be disappointed by you in this. Shukaku you try as hard as you are able, and no more. I will not stop loving you over this." The raccoon stared back and saw the conviction, so he nodded and began again. Kurama moaned and managed to swallow Shukaku's head once more without the use of his hands. He began sucking on the glorious member of his silver-haired partner, to which Shukaku moaned around the fox. They both could only swallow part of each other, but it was more than enough. Within minutes the tanuki was moaning and bucking, Kurama gagging but relaxing. He teetered on the edge himself, and soon he simply could take no more. Shukaku felt every twitch as the redhead's stomach and pelvis began to rhythmically pulse in contraction, and instantly he was rewarded with the freshest seed possible, a nectar he worshipped. With his sense of taste completely overwhelmed, Shukaku was pushed over the edge, moaning whorishly and clutching the grass beneath him hard as he began releasing into the redhead beneath him. Kurama groaned as he took in six heavy shots of his love's cum. A full mouth of heavenly seed swirled about before he relinquished and swallowed, gaining access to Shukaku's own pleasure. The two were now connected by their chakra networks, and as the bonds evaporated from Kurama's limbs and tails, he instantly entered the endgame.

He grabbed the raccoon's rear and pushed him forward. Shukaku surrendered as Kurama rose up and pushed a hot, probing tongue into him. The silver-haired man shook and moaned, eyes rolling up in his head. Memories shot back to their first time, when Shukaku and Kurama had both only just come of age. They had experimented before, on numerous occasions with their hands and mouths, but their parents and village had made it clear: true coupling was reserved for demons who had come of age, some symbol of patience and purity.

They sat naked by a river, kissing and feeling and being so full of joy at the knowledge of what was to come. Shukaku's face was heavy with red from blushing, and his whole body was hot. Kurama was engulfing the essence of who he was, or so the elders had explained, and that thought scared him deeply. But the raccoon demon held on to the thought of Kurama also opening himself up, being completely vulnerable to the one-tail. As a nimble, clawed hand pressed gently against his stomach, the tanuki tensed, and Kurama stopped. "Love?" the redhead asked quietly. Shukaku shook his head. "Babe we can wait a little longer."

"I do love you Kurama, I do," Shukaku began insistently as he hugged the elder fox. "It's just what the elders said…I…" The redhead understood, burying his nose in his partner's neck comfortingly, stroking silver locks with careful tenderness. "I know I can trust you but…"

"Shhh," the fox interjected gently. "It's alright. I think I'd be scared too if I was told the very essence of my being was going to be ensnared by someone else even for a moment. Shu, there's no shame in being afraid of that. Even if it is me, your soul? That's a big thing to trust someone with." Shukaku nodded and sniffled, wrapping his legs around the redhead's midsection and kissing him gently. Kurama slowly wrapped his arms around the Ichibi and deepened the kiss. The light of his world meant everything to him, and he wouldn't press any further tonight. But then Shukaku began weaving signs, and instantly Kurama found himself bound to the ground in confusion and slight anger, with his partner straddling his hips. "Shu, what are you" he began to ask, but his love's smile and tears silenced him. "Shukaku…"

"You can't devour me if you're all tied up right?" the tanuki half joked as he caressed his love's face. Kurama smiled lightly and nodded. "I've been preparing myself every night for you, so it shouldn't hurt much at first like everyone says…. You're such a gentleman, bringing me expensive Tarin oil for our first time." Kurama blushed. He knew Shukaku was worth the hundreds he had spent on that bottle of delectable citrus and lilac scented oil. The tanuki smiled and gave his love a quick peck on the lips before picking up the glass phial of purple liquid. "This does more than ease the journey you know…it's supposed to make the bottom's nerves light up and ignore the pain while multiplying the pleasure. I love you my nine-tailed fox."

"I love you more than the stars Shukaku; to bring you pain would wound me deeply. You are worth it." The raccoon man nodded and opened the seal on the bottle. Immediately aromas of orange, lemon, and lilac invaded his nose. He smiled before putting two fingertips to the opening and lightly tipping it to the side. The oil slipped into the crevice between the two fingers and tried to trickle away, but Shukaku would not have it. He lubed up his two main fingers before tipping forward and fervently kissing his beloved redhead. Without hesitation the younger demon slipped the two digits into himself, slowly prodding toward his prostate. A small groan escaped Shukaku as his tongue danced with Kurama's, but it was business from there, the silver haired man scissoring his insides, his seven inch member twitching in anticipation.

"Ongh, Kurama I want to have you, so much it aches," the younger claimed, eyes tearing in love, fear, and heartache.

"You should use a third finger Shu, I'm wider than just two," Kurama reminded as he kissed his love on the cheek. The raccoon nodded and pushed in a third finger, hissing at the extra stretch. But the pain was quickly beginning to dull, and Shukaku gasped at the pleasure beginning to pulse in his nether regions. The Tarin was doing its job quite well. When at last the younger could take no more, he turned and rubbed the remaining oil on Kurama's pulsing nine and a half inch sex. "You may want to add more." Shukaku had already been drooling, and so he coated Kurama with his saliva as well, to which the elder fox blushed. Then the fox's breath hitched as Shukaku rose, lining himself up with the redhead's member. "Go slow Shukaku," he warned.

The Ichibi sank just enough to let the head in, and he could already feel the extra width opening his hole further. Luckily the Tarin was holding off the worst of it, but he was thankful Kurama had been such a gentleman, and that he himself was controlling the depth. A couple inches was all his body would accept despite his efforts to push more in, bringing Shukaku to a desperate state of tears. He pushed, but his body's muscles would not allow the intrusion to pass further, causing him sharp pains.

"Shukaku stop!" the redhead pleaded, voice booming out into the forest and scaring the raccoon. "Babe calm down. You are a virgin for crying out loud! This isn't a shortcoming…this is what makes your first time so special. You're sharing your vulnerabilities with me, so it's not supposed to just snap together at first. Let your mind and body settle…relax and talk to me…" The Ichibi looked downcast. "Shukaku you look at me and stop crying this instant," Kurama spoke quietly, not angry or judgmental. "Or is it the physical pain…I knew I should have bought the more expensive oil. Shukaku stop, if you force it you're going to bleed."

"It's not the pain," the silver haired man admitted. "I just love you so much; I don't want to disappoint you more than I already have." He sniffled and cried, Kurama gaining a look of utter disbelief and confusion.

"What on Earth are you talking about? I have never been disappointed in you…well, maybe a couple times when you were young and pranking people left and right and got a few hurt, but Shukaku, what are you talking about?!" the redhead demanded. Shukaku shook his head. "Shukaku if you won't unbind my arms and let me hug you then at least tell me what you mean."

"It's just, remember when we were kids, when we were both Ichibi?" the raccoon asked. Kurama stopped and nodded. "I always told you I'd beat you and be the strongest demon ever. Well, even then I knew I liked you; we hanged out all the time, did all our training together, and we even got into trouble together. When you got your second tail I just claimed that great rewards come to the patient; but then the third, fourth…fifth…" Shukaku's voice shrank into a breathless whisper. "I loved you and I knew it, and I was failing you, becoming less and less worthy, and now look at you: you're Kyuubi! Nine tails Kurama! The strongest demon to yet live! I'm not even worthy of washing your feet. I'm an eyesore being on your arm and walking in your company. I just wanted to be good enough at one thing…just one thing so I could…be worthy" arms wrapped around him and pulled his head in close. "Oh Kami I just wanted to be worthy of you again."

Kurama cried now, furious with his inner demon not being able to sense the distress and inferiority Shukaku felt. "You are more worthy than any Ten-Tails to me Shu. Don't you ever think differently, or so help me I will hit you until you remember that I love you for you." Shukaku was grasping him tightly enough to draw blood, fearing the fox would fade away. "It's not your power, not your skill, not how many tails you have, how big you are, how adept at sex you are and you are still a virgin," Kurama reminded the tanuki. "It's the little things Shukaku. I love your smile, your pout, your attitudes yes all of them, the way you joke, the way you weave your mischief…the way you love." Shukaku picked up his head. "Do you honestly think I would pick someone who didn't pique my interest? Shu, you keep me entertained in ways I could never think up on my own. Why do you think you're not worthy of me? I think you're worthy of me…"

"Kurama," the raccoon breathed. "Kami I love you."

"And I love you, and now I want you to finish what you started," the redhead spoke, making Shukaku stare at him in shock. "Now that I'm not hard anymore, I believe I'm buried to the hilt in your ass." The raccoon looked down and noticed his crotch was flush against Kurama's stomach; they were fully joined at the hip. "Will you make love with me Shukaku?"

"You sly bastard," the tanuki laughed. Sitting up on his knees, Shukaku rose partway off his fox before attaching his mouth to a soft nipple. Kurama stroked his hair tenderly as the warmth of his lover's tongue began soaking into his breast. The nerves began waking up, and soon the pink disk was hardening lighting up with each swirl of Shukaku's tongue. "Hmm, the other one seems so lonely," the tanuki stated before moving to the other while pinching the already hard and wet nub between two of his flexible, delicate fingers. Kurama gasped and snapped his hips out of reflex, his half-hard member sliding within his partner and reawakening his nether regions. The silver haired man shook against him and groaned but continued his actions.

"May I move Shu?" the redhead asked. A small grunt from his partner was all he received, so the fox cautiously pulled a small ways out before sliding in more forcefully. Shukaku moaned and freed Kurama's second nipple from his mouth. "So tight, tell me if it starts to hurt." The younger male wrapped his arms behind the redhead's neck and kissed him deeply, Kurama moaning as he began a slow, sensual rhythm. He could feel Shukaku's erection rising against his abdomen, and the fox's pride swelled. Now they were getting somewhere. It was then the raccoon began swiveling his hips in a complimentary motion to his partner, and Shukaku tensed and moaned loudly as he felt his prostate struck dead on for the first time in his life. "Hnn," Kurama hummed happily. "It's your prostate, the little organ that turns good, innocent, virgin demons into whores for their partners, in a good way of course." In an instant the redhead found himself pulled back to the ground by golden chains, the same bonds that had been placed on him before.

"If anyone is becoming a whore for his partner, it's going to be you Kurama," the silver haired demon claimed with a devilish smile. Kurama smiled back wickedly and tried to thrust upward, but his waist and hips were bound. He could bend his knees and move his neck and hands, but otherwise the fox was at Shukaku's mercy. "Just lay back and enjoy." The redhead blushed and watched his partner press his hands against the fox's stomach, rising three inches before falling back down hard.

"SHU-kaku, dear light!" the redhead yelled as his breath hitched. The raccoon repeated, dropping down hard and making the strongest of living demons squirm beneath him. It was exhilarating, exciting, empowering, and so very sexy. Then Shukaku began swiveling his hips, having his partner's member rub against his insides without causing him too much sensual overload. Kurama, however, began to pull against the bonds and tense as he was tortured by unfathomable pleasure. So this was what it was like? He thanked the elders in his mind even as he began losing cohesive thought. This waiting and being able to treasure his love had made the experience all the sweeter. "Shukaku I love you! More than the stars! More than the village! More than the elders! More than my own parents! I love you more than Kami himself Shukaku! Ungh!"

Hearing his partner's declarations brought joy to the Ichibi's heart. Shukaku felt all the weight leave his shoulders and mind, and so he became serious. He rhythmically rose and fell greater heights, deepening his pleasure and driving Kurama crazy. "Kurama, please tell me you're close. If I cum first…"

"Shu, Kami I'm on the edge…please love, just let go!" In reality, the raccoon had lost almost all focus on his jutsu, and the bonds were fading away. He let all caution fly in the wind and began pumping himself. Kurama was lost in a daze and didn't even move as his insides coiled tighter and tighter. At last he fell over, his whole body quaking as he instinctively thrust upward, meeting Shukaku's fall and causing the younger male to scream in pleasure as his own orgasm took over. They both threw their heads back and felt the pleasure pour over their bodies, emptying their stores of seed as the world around them faded into white.

Kurama was still as his vision refocused. All sound had stopped, and the body of his partner hung still even in mid fall against his own. The fox man was surrounded in a veil of red chakra, a veil that was beginning to separate from him, growling and turning into a fox. Shukaku's body glowed a pale grey-silver, and his own demonic form appeared in chakra. Kurama watched as the fox attached to him grabbed the silver form by the throat. The fox opened his mouth, and the silver form trembled and whimpered as his own mouth seemed to open on its own. A wispy trail of white began flowing from the silver raccoon into the fox's maw, the crimson creature smiling and drinking the energy in.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked. The form above him stopped and turned.

_**"I'm engulfing the essence of our new mate,"**_ it stated calmly and confidently before turning again. _**"Your elders told you of this."**_ The fox opened its mouth again, and the raccoon began shaking and crying as the white trail began leaving it again. Kurama saw the fear in the silver form's eyes and watched in horror as the silver glow began fading, the creature, his Shukaku's spirit, beginning to collapse and fade.

"No! Stop!" Kurama yelled. The form attached to him did stop, but it turned to him in anger.

_**"I am consummating your union you fool. Your mate will become a permanent part of you, defended by the great barrier of our soul and mind. You can release him any time you wish to couple. He is to become part of us. Do not resist it; the longer this process takes the more frightened and hurt he will become."**_ Kurama froze. The creature began again, and this time the raccoon spirit began disappearing at the edges of its arms and legs, crying and wailing in fear.

"No! Stop! Shukaku is my mate! I won't let you hurt him!" The fox scoffed and threw him to the ground before returning to finishing his task. "No, he deserves to walk free. I love him; I could never hurt my mate this way! You are part of me…you **OBEY MY WILL!**" Kurama roared, hand wrapping in chakra as he reached up, taking his inner demon by the throat and applying a crushing grip. "Let him go! Release him, **ALL OF HIM!"** he roared as he threw the beast on the ground. He punched and choked, kicked the beast in rage. "Let him go!" Blood coated the ground, and at last when the beast fell far enough away from Kurama, he whimpered in surrender. "Release him or I destroy you!"

_**"Good…your love is true, and your spirit strong. Protect our mate, and never let him go. Rest easy my king; he is unharmed."**_ The fox moved up to the slumped and faded form of Shukaku's inner demon, the silver form fighting to remain alive, but horribly weakened. _**"Be calm beta. Your mate has proven himself. I return what I borrowed."**_ The red fox leaned in and kissed Shukaku's spirit form, and instantly Kurama saw the raccoon becoming more solid, all of its power returning. When the two broke apart, the being smiled and brought them together in another kiss. This time the fox whimpered and shook as the silver aura wrapped around him. Lines of silver and grey began appearing all over him, creating markings and symbols. Then the fox's red aura moved over the raccoon, and similar markings began appearing on its body. When that finished, the two smiled and nuzzled, calling each other "mate" several times before breaking apart. The fox jumped at Kurama and faded into his body. The raccoon spirit faded into Shukaku's body, and then reality began spinning again.

Suddenly Kurama felt the unbelievable pleasure wracking his body again, and Shukaku was back on top of him again, moaning and shaking as the last few drops of cum leaked from his oversensitive member. The silver haired man collapsed on top of his alpha fox. Kurama felt his seed coating his partner's insides, and he felt so incredible to know that he had made love with the demon he'd loved for so long. "Shu?" he asked breathlessly, panting desperately for air. "Shu please tell me you're there." There was no answer for a short while. "Shukaku!" he yelled, taking the raccoon by the shoulders and pulling him up to see his face. The tanuki was smiling brightly, but was obviously tired.

"So that's what the elders meant…it was scarier than I thought," he joked. "You saved me…you love me."

"Of course, oh Shu thank Kami my demon didn't hurt you," Kurama said as he hugged his mate close and cried in joy.

"We've marked each other…we're mates," Shukaku spoke breathlessly. "I'm mates…with the most powerful demon in existence…suck it bitches."

"You goofball, of course you're my mate…I'd never consider anyone else." Shukaku giggled and kissed the fox one last time before falling asleep in his hold. Kurama laid them down on their sides, drawing out of his new mate. "You are the most precious thing in all the universe to me. I gave you my virginity, and you almost lost your soul. Shu, I will always love you and will give my life before I let anything hurt you, even me." Kurama fell asleep convicted to those thoughts, and they had remained since that day. Shukaku fell asleep knowing he was loved and would never be abandoned. So much of his life had been repaired by this one act by his first and only love. They were mates, then and forever.

Shukaku was reminded of how Kurama had promised to never abandon him, and now he was getting his reward for holding out hope and trusting the fox. The hot, slippery organ which had been invading him slowed and slipped partway out before a pair of fingers joined in. "Ungh, mate, I can't take the teasing." A third finger entered, and the stretching continued. When the probing digits at last struck home, Shukaku locked down and moaned as he came hard into the grass. Kurama groaned in satisfaction and tortured his tanuki with a devilishly talented and learned tongue. "Oh sweet God you're too good. And I'm still hard." The fox at last pulled away completely and wove a set of signs, summoning a half-full bottle of Tarin oil. "You were always a gentleman."

"For you my love, anything." Kurama spread five drops along his member and teased his mate's entrance with the excess. He lined them up doggy-style and began pressing his now fully-matured erection of twelve hard, thick inches into his waiting mate. The lack of recent interaction was obvious in Shukaku's groans, but the experience they had shared over many decades made it much easier to relax, especially when their chakra was linked at the most primal levels. Upon rubbing past the tanuki's prostate, Kurama was rewarded with pleasurable clamping and enticing moans. When he was finally buried to the hilt, he leaned down, took hold of his mate with his oiled hand, and kissed Shukaku for all he was worth. It had to be fast, for their time was running short, but Kurama made precise, careful love with his mate, Shukaku moaning whorishly as his neglected prostate was thoroughly abused for the first time in over a century. It took no time for him to cum again, Kurama not allowing a single drop to spill past his hand. He drank the white nectar from his palm and continued on.

"Kurama, please, I want to see you when you finish. I want to see the face of the demon who took my innocence hundreds of years ago, when you cum inside me." Shukaku's begging was more than enough, and Kurama gently turned his partner over and lovingly kissed him as he began thrusting into his mate, Shukaku's legs wrapping around his waist. The redhead massaged the silver haired man's abs and carefully played with his nipples. When the familiar heat began coiling inside him, Kurama took hold of his mate and stroked slowly as he changed his angle. Shukaku was pulsing and throbbing, moaning into their kiss as he caressed his mate's face and accepted and assisted the redhead's thrusts. They both approached the edge, but Kurama reached it just moments before his partner. The whole of reality was blocked out by bright colors and stars as his body trembled. Shukaku watched those wild eyes danced and then fell over the edge as he felt his mate's hot essence pool inside him after such a long absence. Both demons were streaked with the raccoon's seed, and then they both fell still. "Kurama, you're even more incredible than I remember. Love, please don't go." The fox's smile fell, but he maintained face as he stroked his love's soft cheeks.

"My contract is coming to its end, and so is yours, but Shu, we can meet whenever our Jinchuuriki are near each other. I will find a way to end this Jinchuuriki business. When our vessels reach the end of their days, we will be together for the rest of eternity. We will go back to the demon realms, where neither Shinobi nor seals will follow us. Well…except the ones we use on each other, for particular purposes." The raccoon laughed, but the silver haired raccoon cried and hugged his love before separating them with a moan. The two demons dropped their transformations and dressed their Jinchuuriki back up.

"His shuriken holster was on his left Kurama," the tanuki pointed out. The fox smirked and fixed the holster before giving his mate one last chaste kiss. They went back to the battlefield, and they relinquished their control. Naruto and Gaara woke up to see each other bloodied again, barely able to move. The blond began crawling over to the redhead, to which Gaara protested, both of them trying to understand the other, Naruto hoping to end the redhead's suffering and finally communicate with someone like himself…

** #################&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^**

** Author Notes: So how'd I do for a first chapter? Please review. I hope to continue, but this may end up a one-shot unless I get some inspiration. I'm shocked there aren't more bijuu-pair fanfic either straight or yaoi.**


End file.
